


Voyeur (Masturbation challenge 01)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows what Sam does when he thinks Dean's off with some woman, but Dean like to sneak back and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur (Masturbation challenge 01)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit it, I have a thing for Wincest and it will not die. Since I'm a Harry/Draco fan in HP I think it must be the brunette/blond thing, and of course the beautiful men. Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 1 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

**Title:** Voyeur (Masturbation challenge 01)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean (sorta)  
 **Summary:** Dean knows what Sam does when he thinks Dean's off with some woman, but Dean like to sneak back and watch.  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Link:** [Listing of all entries for](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html) [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** Wincest, masturbation, toys  
 **Author's Notes:** Okay, I admit it, I have a thing for Wincest and it will not die. Since I'm a Harry/Draco fan in HP I think it must be the brunette/blond thing, and of course the beautiful men. Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 1 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 1,908

Dean climbed back into the motel room through the bathroom window that he had rigged for just that purpose earlier in the evening. Sam thought he had headed off with some girl from the bar and wouldn't be back until morning, but Dean had other plans. He'd seen the look in his baby brother's eyes over the last few days, the look that told him Sam would either be spending a lot longer in the bathroom one day or doing what Dean knew he was up to now.

The first time Dean had found out what his brother occasionally did when he found alternative entertainment had been an accident. He'd been thrown out by his date for saying something stupid and he hadn't wanted to admit to Sam what had happened, so he'd forced the window of the bathroom to the room they'd been staying in with the intention of sleeping in the bath and pretending to have come back in the early hours. Sam had had the TV on and Dean had peeked into the other room to see if Sam had gone to bed yet or would be entering the bathroom at some point. What he'd seen was his brother sprawled on the bed, definitely not watching TV, but very much involved with his own body.

Dean knew it was wrong to watch Sam doing such intimate things, but then it was just plain wrong that his innocent little baby brother had grown up to be so sinfully hot. Since then Dean had learned to recognise the signs and always arranged to be out at the right time so he could sneak in and watch. Sam had never given any indication that he suspected a thing, and Dean had plenty of excuses lined up in case he was ever caught in the bathroom.

Sam was sprawled on the bed completely naked; this was one of the constants that had surprised Dean. Sam always slept in some sort of clothes, usually a ratty T-shirt and boxers, but he appeared to like jerk off completely naked. There was only one key to the room and Sam had it so Dean assumed his brother was not afraid of being disturbed.

It never ceased to amaze Dean how his once scrawny brother was now all long limbed grace and honest to god beauty. There wasn't an ounce of fat on Sammy or a single muscle out of place, and the few scars he had just added an exotic quality to him. Dean didn't think he'd ever tire of just looking at Sam, but of course he never complained when there was some action to watch as well.

They'd both jerked off in the shower from time to time and heard each other doing it, but that was just men being men; this was completely different. In the shower it was a hurried rush to completion, Sam's little escapades were never rushed and it seemed to Dean that his brother was almost carrying out a ritual.

As usual the TV was on, but Sam was taking no notice of it. Dean made himself comfortable in the bathroom as Sam carefully arranged himself on the bed. There was a towel on the bedspread; part of the usual ritual and Sam had arranged the pillows behind him so he was half propped up. This meant Dean could see everything Sam had and his brother's face as well which was always a bonus.

There was the usual bottle of lotion on the bed beside the towel, but today there was an extra bag as well. Dean was intrigued; he'd never seen the bag before and he had no idea when Sam had bought it or what was in it. Sam was a damn sight sneakier than anyone ever gave him credit for.

Sam always started slow and Dean found himself licking his lips in anticipation as his brother spread his legs slightly and gave himself a firm stroke. Sammy was already hard, the anticipation seeming to be enough to make him erect every time and Dean couldn't blame him; he had been hard half all day just knowing what Sam was planning.

As Sam slowly stroked himself Dean silently released the zipper of his fly and popped the button. The sight of Sammy on the bed making quiet little noises of arousal was enough to make Dean about as firm as steel. Pulling himself free from the confines of his clothes Dean bit his lips to prevent himself making any noise. The first time he'd come all over his hand just at that point, but he'd had practise watching Sammy's delicious body now and he had more control.

Sometimes Sam stroked himself to completion just lying there with nothing but his hand, others he used the lotion, and once Dean had had to ram his fist in his mouth as he'd watched Sammy writhe on his hands and knees with his arse in the air. He had noticed lately that Sam seemed to becoming more adventurous.

He stroked himself slowly, spreading the bead of precome from the head to the root of his cock as he waited to see what Sam would do next. It seemed to be a lotion evening as Sammy stopped what he was doing and reached down beside himself. Dean actually found himself holding his breath as he realised his brother had picked up the bag. This was new and anything new had to be good; Sam had yet to disappoint.

It was a very close thing when he saw what Sam pulled from the bag and the only reason Dean didn't come was he ruthlessly pushed at the base of his balls and wouldn't let himself. Finishing early was just not an option, not when Sammy was holding a long, white vibrator.

Dean's throat was dry as he watched his baby brother efficiently open a condom wrapper with one hand and his teeth and then cover the vibrator in the protective latex. This was more than he'd ever imagined and he didn't dare touch himself as he felt his arousal throbbing through his whole body. Sam had bought a sex toy and it was the most erotic sight Dean had ever seen, and he'd seen plenty. Innocent little Sammy was very, very far from being anything like.

Breathing through his mouth as quietly as he could Dean held himself very still as he watched Sam shift himself into a different position and spread his long legs across the bed. A more wanton sight could no man ask for. Taking the lotion bottle Sam smeared a generous amount over the condom wrapped toy and reached down between his legs. If Dean had been watching a porn movie he would have said that Sam was one of the best actors he had ever seen and was capable of working the camera like a natural, because he was being given the best show ever.

Dean almost lost it when Sam gave his ass a little wiggle as he pushed the toy at his hungry entrance. There was definitely resistance at first and Dean had to touch himself when the toy finally slid in and Sammy put his head back and moaned. He never would have guessed that his brother liked it up the ass, but from the look on Sam's face he was in heaven. Maybe kinks did run in families, because Dean had never said no to a little strap-on action either. Of course he'd never gone out and bought himself a vibrator for some solo fun, but that just made what Sam was doing all the hotter.

Stroking his cock slowly so as not to over stimulate himself, Dean drank in the sight of Sam moving the toy in and out with long even strokes. Looked like Sammy liked it deep as well and he knew exactly when his brother found his prostate as Sam reared off the bed with a whimper.

At that moment Dean was sure Sammy was the most perfectly beautiful thing he had ever seen. The pure ecstasy on Sam's expressive face was one of the few times Dean had seen his brother completely free from the guilt and pain he seemed to carry around these days. Sam was breathtaking and erotic and it was so hard for Dean to stay silent, but one thing he would never do was ruin this for his brother. At first he had played with the idea of just walking in one day to see Sam's embarrassment, but he could never do that, not now.

Dean began to stroke himself in time with Sam's movements as his brother took hold of his own cock and began to work it in tandem with the vibrator. It didn't look as if Sammy intended to turn the thing on this time, but Dean was not complaining. Sam's breath was coming in short little gasps now and his body was moving in little jerks and Dean knew his brother was close. The first time a girl had shoved something up his ass he had come instantly so he could forgive Sam for not taking as long as usual. Of course he had been seventeen at the time so he had had a valid excuse and a recovery time similar to a 100 yard dash.

He was on the edge himself, but he clung on, wanting to see Sammy do his thing first. Sam gave a small cry and bucked up one final time, exploding all over his own stomach and Dean felt his own orgasm rising.

"Dean."

The name was moaned with such reverence that it lanced straight to the sexual centre of his brain and Dean shot his load so forcefully that he almost cried out. Nothing could have prepared him for hearing Sammy call his name as he came and he stood there in shock for more than a few seconds. He didn't know what to think, and for a moment what to do; it seemed he was not the only one to indulge in fantasies about his brother.

Hastily had wiped himself off and the door and the floor where he had come so spectacularly, then he put his clothes back together and headed for the window. He'd be sleeping in the car tonight and now he had a lot to think about.

====

Sam let the last tremors of his orgasm pass as he basked in the after glow. He had so needed that and it had been very, very good. Reaching down he pulled out the vibrator before using the damp towel to clean himself up and then removing the condom from the toy before he put it away. He went through the motions of someone trying to hide what they had been doing, all the while with a small smile on his face since he'd known what Dean was up to for weeks.

He'd been able to sense when Dean was around for a couple of months now. It wasn't something that he did deliberately, but it had just sort of happened, which was how he'd discovered that his brother liked to watch. One of these days he was going to have to invite Dean into the room, but he figured breaking him in gently and calling his brother's name as he came would have to do for now. The key with Dean was making him think it was all his own idea.

The End


End file.
